Be Better
by Ybarra87
Summary: The truth about Liv Amara has been revealed and Karmi was hit hard by it. To find out her idol was really a criminal was something she did not see coming and after finding out the truth she has no idea what to do anymore. Unfortunately Hiro decided to show up and talk to her in hopes of helping her. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was an idea I came up with and wanted to write. It takes place after Liv Amara is exposed for the criminal she is and while it hasn't happened yet I feel this might have spoilers for what's about to come but again I don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a cloudy and rainy day in San Fransokyo which perfectly fit the upset mood someone was feeling, that person was none other than Karmi. Right now Karmi was just sitting in her lab in complete shock and depression. Her reason: her mentor and friend Liv Amara, the owner of Sycorax, was revealed to be the one transforming several of San Fransokyo's criminals into monsters. She was basically a genetic arms dealer upgrading criminals into powerful monsters all for the sake of a profit. To make matters were she used her research and the cure she made for Orso Knox to transform several rich people of San Fransokyo back to normal after they were somehow turned into monsters as well. No one knew about Liv's true colors except for one person, someone who was basically a pain in her side. That person was none other than Hiro Hamada.

It all started with Hiro asking about Orso Knox and what was being done to fix him. He had asked Karmi, in other words tricked her but she won't admit that to anyone, to find out from Liv what was being done to treat him. She did exactly that only to find out it was something Liv did not wanted her to be apart of. From the way she acted during that talk it should of been a clue to Karmi but she didn't see it or didn't want to see it if she did. She was going to forget all about it after that but then Hiro showed up with his robot and comic obsessed idiot friend. She didn't want Liv to see them so she dragged them to her lab and showed them that she couldn't access the file however she did not expect Hiro to open it easily, she didn't want to admit it but it did impress her. They soon found out what floor he was on and access it thanks to Hiro yet again however she did find it questionable about how he basically messed with the elevator controls and wires to access the floor he was on but then again it did get them to the floor without any problems. Shortly they arrived to where he was at and were surrounded by strange living parts in tubes one being a giant heart, again that should of been a clue to the type of person Liv really was but she didn't pay attention to it or probably told herself not to. Eventually they made their way to Orso's cell and while Hiro and his dumb friend talked to Orso, Karmi took the time to look at his file and came up with a possible cure. Unfortunately Liv had caught them and was about to fire Karmi when the test she ran about curing him came out as a success, this just made Liv put Karmi on the team helping to cure Orso Knox however shortly after that Orso's cell somehow deactivated allowing him to get out shortly after Liv took off with Hiro's dumb friend who happened to come from a rich family. Hiro had shoved Karmi in a lab while he went off with his robot to try and lock Orso back in his cell. Unfortunately it back fired and Orso ended up running off with Hiro. Big Hero 6 eventually found Orso and brought him back to be cure and while she was grateful to see Captain Cutie she did ask him if Hiro was okay. Luckily Speed Queen assured her he was fine. Eventually Orso was cured but when the truth about Liv came out it was also reveal that she was basically blackmailing him into funding her company no matter what in the future and if he refused then she would turn him back into a monster thanks to a biochip Liv installed in his arm. It was also later revealed that it was Liv who released the lock in hopes of getting rid of Karmi, Hiro, and his robot so she could take credit for Karmi's work.

At first Karmi was happy that she actually made a difference at Sycorax but her mood dropped from being happy and turned into an angry one when Hiro started making small comments about Liv. He kept saying things about her to his friends that there was something about her he didn't trust, that he felt she was somehow responsible for the criminals being turned into monsters. Eventually she overheard the comments he made and accused him of being jealous of her, that she had a perfect internship while he was stuck interning for a shallow business man who had him running off to pick up his coffee and dry cleaning. She basically screamed at him for saying horrible things about such a great person, thinking back she also said some things to him she was not happy about but she was so angry at the moment she couldn't think out what she was going to say. However after she was done with her rant Hiro just pointed out the things he had noticed about Liv, things she did and said. Karmi just dismissed him of still being jealous but Hiro just warned her to be careful around. She couldn't help but think that was his jealousy talking however there was a part of what he said that actually stuck in her head, she couldn't help but wonder if what he was saying was true.

Eventually the truth came out and Liv decided to put up a fight by transforming herself into a giant monster. Luckily Big Hero 6 managed to stop her and had her cured where she was then arrested and thrown in prison. After this happened Karmi could help but wonder why Liv did what she did so she did something that she really regretted now. She visited her to get some answers. Liv just basically laughed at her and told her how the real world works, that it all revolves around money. Sure you can put on an image that could fool everyone in order to go so far but that doesn't go far, that the only way to make it was to use whatever means possible. Whether it is making deals with criminals or transforming people against their will so they would pay for a cure. In order to make it to the top in the world you had to crush others who could get in your way, it was then she bragged to Karmi about how she released Orso Knox in hopes to be rid of her so she could take credit for her work. Hearing all of this just broke Karmi, she wanted to be exactly like Liv but after seeing this she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She could help but run away crying hearing this. Now she's just sitting in her lab wondering whether or not if it was worth being a student at SFIT.

Karmi just gave another sigh as she thought about her visit with Liv, she couldn't believe what type of person Liv really was. She thought she knew her but she didn't and Karmi couldn't help but feel like a fool. Just then the sound of her lab door got her attention, she turned to see it was none other than Hiro. "What do you want Hiro?" She asked. "Did you come here to rub in my face how right you were?"

"No Karmi, I came to check on you." Hiro replied.

"I don't need you to check in on me Hiro so leave!" Karmi hissed out.

Hiro just took a few steps towards her. "I heard you paid Liv Amara a visit in prison." He said causing her to turn towards him.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Professor Granville told me." Hiro replied.

"Well how did Granville find out?!"

"Professor Callaghan saw you running out of the prison crying and found out you paid Liv Amara a visit." Hiro answered as he gave an uncomfortable look mentioning Callaghan's name which caused Karmi to give him a concerned look since he was the man responsible for his brother's death. "Since he was the dean here and you were one of his students, he called Professor Granville to tell her what happened. She sent me to talk to you once she found out."

"Why you? Why couldn't she come down here to talk to me instead?" She asked as she gave a confused look.

"Well she thinks I may be able to help you more than she could." Hiro replied as Karmi looked at him.

"Why? You were right about Liv along Hiro. You should be bragging to your friends how you were right and I was wrong." Karmi said.

Hiro just gave an offended look hearing that. "Do you think I'm happy about the fact I was right about Liv Amara?!" Hiro shouted. "I had suspicions that the most beloved self made millionaire and bio-tech genius was a criminal mastermind! Do you know crazy and insane that made me sound and look?! You don't know how wrong I wanted to be but then Big Hero 6 exposed her for who she was and in the end I was proven right with you having to see what kind of person your idol really was. I didn't want you to get hurt Karmi, believe it or not it was the last thing I wanted."

"You don't understand Hiro." Karmi said as tears started to come out of her eyes. "Liv was using my ideas and research for her own agenda! She tried to kill us by releasing Orso Knox on us just so she could claim she invented the serum that was used to cure him! To make matters worse she was going to use some of my ideas for her criminal activities! You don't know how it feels to have your research and ideas to be used for such evil things!" She screamed as she cried very hard.

Hiro just placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. "Actually Karmi, I know exactly how you feel. I've been where you are more than once." He said causing Karmi to give him a shocked look.

"What are you talking about Hiro?" Karmi asked thinking he was just trying to make her feel better by telling her a lie.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but I feel you need to hear this." Hiro said as he continued. "I've put the city in danger more than once. Three times actually."

"Again what are you talking about Hiro? How exactly did you put San Fransokyo in danger?"

"Well first off there was the mircobots that Professor Callaghan used to attacked the city." Hiro started only to be interrupted by Karmi.

"Wait you were the one who invented the mircobots?" Karmi asked since she never exactly knew the whole story about where Professor Callaghan acquired the microbots.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you think he started the fire at the SFIT student exposition that ended up costing Tadashi his life? It was all for my invention." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a shocked look hearing that. She was never there at the student exposition so she didn't know what Hiro presented but to find out it was his invention that Professor Callaghan used to attack the city along with the fact that it ended up costing his brother's life, it was something that she couldn't believe.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I wasn't there at the student exposition so I had no idea about this. I just heard about it." Karmi replied as Hiro gave her a small smile.

"I had a feeling you weren't there Karmi but that's not important." He said. "The point is that it hit me really hard to find out that I was basically the reason my brother died but luckily I had my friends and Baymax to help me through it. In the end they made me realize that Tadashi was someone who would always put his life in danger just to help. In fact if it was another invention that Professor Callaghan stole and started a fire over Tadashi still would of went into the building just to help, that was the sort of person he was. The sort of person I want to be."

Karmi could not believe what Hiro had just told her. She wanted to claim he was lying but deep down she knew it was the truth. "What about the other two incidents? What were they?" She then asked.

Hiro just gave a sigh as he then told her. "The next one was the robot attack on the city." He replied.

"How exactly are you responsible for that?"

"Well during Professor Callaghan's attack on the city Baymax was destroyed and since Baymax was basically something my brother Tadashi invented I couldn't stand to be without him so I rebuilt him. However when it came to his robot body I got impatient and activated it early which ended up with his body running away and it ended up with his body being caught by someone from my past who was mad at me. I eventually managed to get his body back but that didn't him from making copies of Baymax's body and used them to attack the city. You don't know how upsetting it was to see copies of Baymax, my brother's invention, going around attacking the city. I'm just thankful Big Hero 6 managed to stop them as they did with Professor Callaghan."

"What about the last incident? What was it and how bad was it?" Karmi asked knowing it was going to be bad.

"Remember the attack on the open house expo and the incident that happened shortly after that?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." She replied as she gave an uncomfortable look.

"Well I happened to invent something that was very powerful but it was stolen by the person Globby, Momakase, and Noodle Burger Boy was working for. The person who stole it was going to use it to destroy the city with it but he was stopped by Big Hero 6 in the end."

Karmi could not believe what Hiro had just told her, that he was partly responsible for the incident that took place after the open house. "What was it that you invent and why didn't anyone know it was you?!" She shouted.

Hiro just gave a sigh as he then answered her. "Well you see Professor Granville managed to keep it quiet. As for the invention well I really shouldn't tell you what it is all I can tell you is Big Hero 6 returned it to me shortly after and I gave it to Professor Granville for safe keeping since it was too dangerous." He said.

Karmi just looked at Hiro in disbelief. "How is it you don't blame yourself for what happened? I mean how could you not?" She asked.

Hiro just gave another sigh before he answered her. "Well you see Karmi I did blame myself but my friends helped me through it. They pointed out that I didn't give my inventions to those people for them to use to hurt people. I didn't tell them to go ahead and take it so they can use it to attack the city. No I made those things to help people not to hurt them. They told me it wasn't my fault. None of it was my fault. Just like what Liv did wasn't your fault."

Karmi just gave an upset look. "But Hiro she tried to use my-"

Before she could finish Hiro interrupted her. "Did you give her permission to use your ideas?" He asked as she gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Did you tell her it was okay to use your ideas so she could use them to hurt people?"

"No I didn't! She took them without my permission but-"

Before Karmi could finish her rant Hiro again cut her off. "Then it's not your fault. Your ideas were meant to help people not hurt them and Liv took them without you permission so she could use them for her own goals. You never gave them to her or told her to use them for her criminal activities. No she did that all on her own." He said as he then looked Karmi in the eyes. "Karmi you're a smart girl and it's clear that you want to help people. I mean you came up with a cure for Orso Knox in a matter of seconds just by seeing his file, you did something Liv couldn't do and in the process you proved you were smarter than her. You're going to do great things in the future Karmi, don't let Liv's actions stop you from doing that."

"But Hiro you don't understand!" Karmi shouted as she started to cry again. "Liv was my idol, I wanted to be just like her! Now that I've seen the real her I don't know what to be!"

"That's easy Karmi." Hiro replied as she looked at him. "Be better than her. Use the good things she taught you to help you and only the good. Prove to her that you can be a better person than her, one who doesn't have to resort to criminal activity. You already proved you were smarter than her so it shouldn't be hard to prove you're better than her. In fact I know you are."

"Thank you Hiro." Karmi said as she then gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Karmi." Hiro replied. "You know if you ever need to talk to someone I'm willing to listen. In fact you can even borrow Baymax for a while if you want."

Karmi just looked at Hiro after hearing that. "And why would I want to borrow your robot?" She asked.

"Well I noticed how you two managed to understand what was wrong with Orso Knox so quickly and I figured Baymax might be able to help you every now and then if you need it. Besides he gives excellent hugs so it might just cheer you up when you feel down." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a small giggle.

"I might just take you up on that offer." She replied as she soon got out of her chair. "I'm just glad it was only the one time that my work was used for something like this and not the three times like yours was." She said in a playful tone.

Hiro sensing this just gave a small smile. "Well I don't know Karmi doesn't that prove I'm smarter than you." He said as she just hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"No it doesn't!" She shouted as she started to pack up her stuff and walked out of her lab with Hiro. "Though the only good thing out of your messes is the fact that Big Hero 6 is always the ones to clean it up and that gives me a chance to see Captain Cutie." She said as Hiro rolled his eyes. "Anyway thank you for talking to me Hiro, you really made me feel better."

"Your welcome Karmi." He replied as he then said. "Just remember you can talk to me anytime you want."

"I will." Karmi responded as she then walked away with the intent of becoming a better person than Liv Amara.

THE END


End file.
